


He’s Watching....

by Gruul



Series: 100 Words or More [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Hauntings, Horror, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: He’s watching you.He sees you.Your his new obsession.A small story of a stalker.





	He’s Watching....

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ©George Everstar  
> I own everything. That’s a nice thing to actually stay.

I see him everywhere. He watches me, in the shadows. I don’t know his name, but he knows mine. He whispers to me in my dreams. He screams at me, telling me I need to die. He has green vivid eyes that glow in the darkness, his face is pale as moonlight. He’s lean and tall, he scares me. He watches me, when I’m alone, when I’m with my friends, when I’m taking a bath. I don’t know where he came from but I want him to go away.

I find blood smears on the counters in my kitchen, a knife dangling in midair, as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He wants to kill me, I know he does. I find myself covered in bruises, not knowing where they came from. There’s finger marks on my body from his hands. Drool dripping from my neck, where his mouth has been.

I called the church to get a priest out, but they say it’s just my imagination. I don’t lie, not about this. I dreamt about him, nightmares plagued me for weeks. Revealing his secrets for me to find. He lived in the 1800’s. He was a notorious serial killer. Who ate humans for dinner, who killed over thousands of men and woman. He tortured them in my basement, he buried the bodies among the walls, their skeletons still lie in them, unfound, until now.

I took apart my basement wall, and the bones fell. Scattering around me, the stench was awful. I felt sorry for these people. He watches me, a feral grin upon his face. White sharp teeth gleaming, like needles. I shudder, sweat drips down my back, a feeling of dread and fear takes over, as I look at the scattered bones that lay around me. He’s going to kill me. 

I need to leave this place.

I need to run.

Run, run, run!

He stalks me as I walk out of the basement, whispers his fantasy’s for me. He wants to torture me, drink my blood as a fine wine. Tear my arms from their sockets, feed on my flesh, until I’m writhing in pain. Apparently I’m going to be awake for this. I took away his sanctuary and now I need to pay. I start packing my things, taking only what I need to survive. I’ll have movers come back and take everything else. He’s watching, like a cat stalking their prey.

I tell him to go away.

I’m leaving.

He screams.

Darkness takes over me.

I whisper his true name;

Goofy, the killer.


End file.
